Surprise!
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: After Cronus is defeated, the Titans are called to the school to find a new god of time. Several years later, six people are sent to find him. ON HIATUS
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Class of the Titans.

Sorry if this isn't completely like the cartoon, but I've only seen a few episodes and this idea has been floating around in my head for a while, so I thought I'd write it down. (P.S Neil is my favorite).

**Surprise!**

It was two weeks into summer vacation and everyone was relaxing in their dorms when the call came from the school and everyone made their way there hoping that Cronus who had returned. Only Neil wasn't worried about Cronus, he was too busy checking his hair in the three piece mirror he cherished.

Several minutes later they were making their way to Chiron's library, were they found all of the gods already waiting for them.

"You have finally arrived." Hera said in her usual regal tone.

"What were we called here for?" Jay asked curiously.

"We are to replace the god of time." Chiron said, entering through the doorway behind them. This almost made Neil scream.

"How are you going to do that?" questioned Odie.

"Zeus has already chosen Cronus' descendant and we were ordered to tell _you_ for an unknown reason." Chiron replied, "Even we do not know who it is yet."

"Take a seat." Hercules told them and the young heroes obeyed.

Chiron slowly opened the letter and stared it in shock.

"There has to be a mistake." He said and Hera stood up to see what had spooked the master of beasts, only to have her eyes widen as well.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked. "Who is it?"

"Something is wrong." The queen of the gods said looking up, "The name that is written here, by Zeus himself is...

...Neil."

"What?" Neil asked looking up from his nails, clearly not with them. "Did someone just mention me?"

Everyone rolled their eyes (except Neil).

"You're the next god of time, Neil." Atlanta said in a blunt tone.

"No!" Neil whined staring at them "Does this mean I have to wear that ancient suit and have that tacky scythe."

"I'm so sorry Neil!" Aphrodite said rushing to him, "you can't get rid of that creepy scythe ever!."

"NO!" Neil wailed again, "You can't do this to me!"

"Isn't Neil the descendant of Narcissus?" Odie asked Chiron.

"He is, but I'll have to do some research to find how he can be descended from two gods." Chiron said leaving and Odie turned his attention back to the drama unfolding behind him.

"I don't like that creepy scythe, it went out of fashion thousands of years ago!" Neil said, tears welling up in his eyes and he almost screamed out of misery when the scythe materialized in his hand, as if to prove a point.

"What does this thing do anyway?" Neil asked, standing up and swinging the scythe around, almost slicing Archie, Herry and Jay. Suddenly an orange vortex opened up underneath him and he fell through, the scythe falling form his hand and disappearing seconds after the vortex did.

* * *

So how was it? Hopefully not too many errors.

Please review! -_LOATIA_


	2. Golden Years

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Class of the Titans, and I never will.

**Golden Years**

Everyone was coming to Jay's birthday, his seventy-fifth birthday to be exact.

Years had passed since his years of adventure and his life, as well as the others, had settled down a bit. Jay and Theresa had dated, as expected, and he had proposed to her on her 23 birthday at the fair. Jay had become an astronaut and after his best days were over, he resorted to training new astronauts, his wife Theresa, on the other end, became one of the most respected psychologists in New Olympia. They had one son, who married and became the father of two children, two boys.

Everyone else had married and had children, though they all still kept in touch. Odie opened up a new communication company and it quickly skyrocketed, he had married the secretary that worked for him after he finally scraped up the courage to ask her to marry him after two years of dating. They had a daughter that took over his company when he retired and she also had a daughter.

Herry had become a mechanic and met a wonderful girl, whom he later married. They moved to his parents' farm after his father died. His wife, who was a veterinarian, looked after all the animals. They had a son, who was just as strong as his father, and his son later married and also had a son.

Archie had finally asked Atlanta if she wanted to go to the prom with him, this developed into a booming relationship. After Jay's wedding, he asked Atlanta the big question and she immediately said yes. Atlanta became a great athlete, but later retired to open up a gym with Archie. They had a son, who had twins; both of them looked almost like exact copies of their younger grandparents.

And Neil, he was never heard of again after he fell through the portal. Luckily he had no other family members and it was easily explained why he left school. The Titans had asked the gods numerous times where he went but they easily avoided the subject and after the Titans had left school, they could not contact the gods so much and dropped the subject. Yet as the decades passed, all of the once great Titans remembered the self-loving teenager that was one of their closest friends.

Little did they know that their friend was so busy that he hardly had time to look in the mirror.

And so the Titans, their children and their grandchildren assembled at Jay's house for his birthday. They held a great party, and yet Jay felt like something or someone was missing. He told his friends this later when everyone was outside.

"What are you missing?" Archie asked his long-time friend.

"I don't know," Jay answered, frowning, "it just feels like there is someone not here that should be here."

"Neil!" Theresa exclaimed happily after a while of thinking.

"Who?" asked Herry, who's memory was slipping a bit.

"You know, Neil." Odie said exasperated, "The tall blonde guy, who was obsessed with his hair."

"Narcissist," Atlanta helped, "descendant of Narcissus, _and Cronus_." She added under her breath.

"Also the new god of time." Odie chipped in and sighed when Herry's face lit up.

"Oh now I remember!" Herry exclaimed.

"What if we go get him?" Archie asked, running a hand through his gray hair.

"We can't, we're much too old," Odie said, always the voice of reason, "and besides, Hera never told us were he was."

"Why don't we send our grandkids?" This time it was Theresa.

"But they don't know about the 'Titans'." Jay interjected.

"You did tell them all those stories when they were younger," Herry said, "about our adventures.

"I didn't tell them it was _us_." Jay replied.

"Just tell them it was us, their parents know, right?" Atlanta asked.

"Well yeah, but..." Jay said, trying, and failing, to find a way out of the hole he dug himself.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Archie asked, "They could think we're crazy, but we can blame that on age."

And with that they all went out of the sliding doors, calling for attention, Jay following after shaking his head.

* * *

And second chapter finished! I continued, hopefully you don't mind me skipping a few years. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tonight.

School starts in two days! BOOOOO!!

Anyway, please review. (I'm gonna go eat a chocolate and mint muffin now.) -_LOATIA_


	3. THe Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Class of the Titans.

That was fast, huh?

**The Journey**

"You're what?!" exclaimed the six teenagers, looking at their grandparents like they were crazy.

Jay and Theresa grandchildren were a year apart. Jamie, the oldest, had short, dark brown hair with natural red highlights and he had green eyes that usually shone with laughter. He wore brown pants and white sneakers, with a white shirt and a light brown jacket over it. His younger brother Jake tended to be the more serious of the two and had dark eyes and light brown hair. He wore black pants and black sneakers and a green shirt.

Odie's granddaughter had dark skin and black hair that was tied in a braid. She wore camouflage pants and black shoes with an orange and yellow striped shirt. She had dark eyes and she was just as intelligent as her grandfather. Her name was Opal and she was the same age as Jake.

Herry's grandson was a built teen with light brown hair. He had blue eyes that he inherited from his grandmother. He wore brown pants with brown shoes and a blue shirt. He was Hank.

Archie and Atlanta's grandchildren were Angela (or Angie) and Aaron. Angie had short purple hair and blue eyes. She usually wore gray pants that reached just below her knees and gray sneakers with a light blue shirt. Aaron had short red hair and shocking green eyes. He wore gray running pants and sneakers and a green shirt.

The Titans had explained to their grandchildren that they were the people that defeated Cronus, Hecate, Polyphemus and more and as expected they thought the Titans went crazy.

"Didn't you tell us there were seven of _you_?" Opal asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"That's what we need you for." Archie told them, "We want you to go find the seventh member, Neil."

"Where is the dude?" Jamie asked.

"There's the snag, we don't know where he is." Theresa replied.

"It's kind of hard to find an old dude in the world if you don't know where he lives." Hank said.

"He's not here." Jay said, "He was made the god of time after we defeated Cronus."

"How are we supposed to find a god, grandpa?" Jake asked.

"We'll tell you." Atlanta said.

"Then why don't you go yourselves?" Aaron asked.

"We're much too old; our bodies won't be able to take the strain, except Herry, maybe." Odie said.

"I still think you're crazy." Angie replied, "But why don't we go just to prove that you've gone crazy with age?"

"Okay." Opal agreed, "How do we get there?"

"You have to go to the school; the back door is usually unlocked." Jay told them, "There's a janitor's closet near there. Use this to open it." Jay handed Jamie a golden pendant.

"Once your inside, pull on the lamp switch, a portal should open before you." Theresa continued, "Go through it, nothing bad will happen to you. If you find someone tell them the Titans sent you to find Neil."

"Okay." Aaron said still sounding unsure.

* * *

They followed their grandparent's advice and went to the school. There they found that the back door _was_ unlocked and Opal kept muttering about how unsafe that was. They went to the janitor's closet and put the pendant in the lock. An arrow slowly moved to point up.

"This place is creepy when it's empty." Hank commented.

The janitor's closet door swung open revealing a small room with cleaning utensils scattered around. Jake stepped forward and pulled the switch. The door slammed shut behind them causing them all to jump and soon all of them were bathed in blue light that came from the wall in front of them.

Jamie was the first to enter, followed closely by the others. When they were all through they stared in wonder at the long Greek style hallway that stretched before them. They stared at the woman that entered the hall from the left. She had gray hair tied up in a bun and she had an aura around her that made all the teens respect her immediately.

"How did you get here?" She asked them and Jamie stepped forward.

"The Titans sent us," he replied and the woman's eyes widened, "to get Neil. Who are you?"

"I am Hera, queen of the gods," Hera said and sighed, "and since the Titans went through all the trouble to get you here, I don't have a choice but to let you get Neil."

"So where is he?" Opal asked.

"He is in the Underworld." Hera said and everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "May I ask who you are?"

Everyone introduced themselves and Hera frowned at them.

"Are you the Titans' children?" she asked.

"_No_, we're their grandchildren. They sent us to get Neil for Grandpa Jay's 75th birthday."

"I did not realize so many years had passed." Hera said, "Persephone is going to visit her husband for awhile and I'm sure she will be willing to take you to see Neil."

Hera turned on her heel and headed for a room at the end of the hall. When they got there they found a beautiful woman with long blonde hair standing in front of a portal. There were also various suitcases floating around her.

"Persephone!" Hera called to the woman.

"Hera. What is it you need me for?" Persephone asked.

"I need you to take these children to Neil; they are the Titans' grandchildren." Hera said before leaving again.

Persephone immediately dropped her bags and almost hit Aaron.

"Who of you are Theresa's grandchildren?" she asked and Jamie and Jake hesitantly raised their hands, "You're so hansom. But there's no time for that lets get going." And she walked through the portal.

* * *

They expected the Underworld to be dark and damp and the river Styx to be gray, but they didn't expect neon green rivers and Charon to wear designer clothes.

"Neil gave him that, since he didn't have any money to pay him with, but that was way back, when they went to the Elysian Fields and you're grandparent's lost their memories." Persephone told them when they asked about the clothes.

Not too long after they stopped at a small platform with stairs leading up a cliff.

"He's up there, just follow the path." Persephone said and stepped on the boat, "Bye, it was a pleasure to meet you!" She called and disappeared around a bend.

A while later everyone was breathing heavily after they were busy climbing up.

"This is taking forever and I'm tired." Opal complained.

"Are we there yet?" Hank whined and as if in answer to his question they stumbled over the last step.

They sat there trying to catch their breath and stared in awe at the huge Greek building that towered over them. The building had vines growing up the pillars and a few nymphs ran around.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Neil is?" Jamie asked one of them, giving her a winning smile. The nymph blushed and pointed down a hallway to a massive black double door at the end.

They all made their way there and as if by magic the door opened up revealing an office with a black, wood desk in the middle, covered in clocks.

"Who are you?" Someone asked behind them and they almost jumped out of their skins.

* * *

Looks like I'm Speedy Gonzales today (I don't own him).

I want to have the next chapter up by tonight. Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far.

Please review. -_LOATIA_


	4. The god of Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Class of the Titans.

Next chapter! WOOHOO!!

**The god of Time**

Everyone slowly turned around, and instead of the scary person they expected, they found a young man.

The man looked about a year older than them. He had blonde hair and friendly blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and black cargo pants with black, steel-tipped, leather boots. He also wore a long short-sleeved, black leather coat that reached just below his knees. One of his most notable features was the five white wrist watches on his left arm and the three on his right. He also had three black stopwatches hanging from his neck and four platinum pocket watches dangling from the topmost, right pocket of his pants.

There also seemed to be a bleached skull hanging on a leather strap from his belt at his left hip.

"I mean, it's not that I'm not ecstatic to have someone come and visit me, but I'm a bit busy." he tried to compensate.

They introduced themselves to him while he picked up and examined an hourglass that had red sand slipping slowly through.

"What are you doing here, exactly?" He said looking up at them, and then whipped out a golden mirror and checking if his hair was right.

"We were sent by the Titans to find Neil." Aaron replied, "Do you know where he is?"

"Why of course." He said with a smile, "_I'm_ Neil, god of time, beauty and temporary god of the Underworld."

"I'm _so _happy we finally found you!" Angie said looking ready to give him a hug and a smile lit up her face.

"But what do you mean, temporary god of the Underworld?" Jake asked.

"That _stupid_ Hades came up to me and dumped this skull on me," Neil replied bitterly, indicating the skull hanging from his belt," then he said I'm the god of the Underworld so that he can go on a second honeymoon with Persephone, and then kept away from me for a year. Now each time I give it back to him, he returns it a week later."

"Oh." Hank said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, _oh_." Neil looked at them curiously, "Why did the Titans send you guys?"

"We're their grandchildren." Opal said dully, she was getting tired of the question.

"Really." Neil said quietly, "Well then, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out.

"It's my grandpa's birthday today." Jamie said taking Neil's hand, "He asked us to come and get you."

"Oh yeah! It is Jay's birthday." Neil said. "Would you mind if I stop by Hades' place before I take you home?"

"Not at all." Hank answered for all of them, since he was fascinated with Greek mythology he wanted to see Hades with his own eyes.

Just then an orange portal opened before them and they all stared at it.

"Coming?" Neil asked before stepping through and Hank eagerly followed, as did the others.

When they saw the other side their mouths almost fell to the floor. There was a beautiful Greek building surrounded by a lush garden and a small stream flowed past them. It was nothing like the black buildings and screams they imagined.

Neil walked around the building until they saw Persephone and a purple skinned man sitting together on the grass. As soon as the man saw them he stood up and began to stutter something to Neil, who had a frown on his face.

"I-I'm sorry." The man cowered before Neil and held out his hand, in which the skull was placed moments later. They were surprised to see the skull suddenly chomp down on Hades' ear. "You've been spending too much time around Neil." he scolded the skull after he pried it off his ear.

"Whose fault is that?" Neil said over his shoulder and opening another portal through which he stepped.

* * *

I realize that Neil may be a little OOC but you have to remember he is the new god of Time and the Underworld.

Please Review. -_LOATIA_


End file.
